Cautiverio
by KeiraLogan
Summary: Lovino vive una vida tranquila y normal, una vida perfecta, sin preocupaciones... hasta que su mundo se ve alterado por un pirata español. CANCELADO.
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas a todos! Y muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi nuevo fanfic, _Cautiverio_.

Durante mucho tiempo juré que nunca escribiría Espamano, pero hoy me levanté con el argumento para uno en la cabeza, y como le debía un fanfic de esta pareja a una amiga, aproveché la oportunidad.

Lo que os traigo esta vez es tan sólo un prólogo, pero no creo que tarde mucho en tener el primer capítulo, así que sed pacientes por favor ^^

Antes de nada, las advertencias: este fanfic contiene yaoi, relaciones entre dos chicos, y contiene lemon. Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Y, sin más dilación, os dejo con el (pequeño) prólogo de _Cautiverio_.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Siempre creí que era una persona fuerte, alguien del tipo que puede aguantar todo lo que le echen sin temor. Y se podría decir que aguanté muchas cosas, tanto durante el tiempo que pasé en mi hogar como el tiempo que pasé contigo.

Pero ahora tengo miedo.

Por alguna extraña razón, nos encontramos en una situación en la que no podemos ver el futuro, ni el tuyo ni el mío. Y eso me aterra, porque no se lo que va a pasar con nosotros. Y daría cualquier cosa por atisbarlo, aunque fuesen tan sólo unos segundos.

Pero por desgracia, lo único que puedo ver ahora es tu rostro frente al mío.

Y mis manos cubiertas de tu sangre.

* * *

Sí, eso es todo por el momento =D ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerlo!

Os lo agradeceré eternamente si me dejáis algún review, me ayudan mucho a mejorar ^^ y me encanta saber lo que opináis sobre mis fics.

Los reviews los contestaré cuando vaya a publicar el siguiente capítulo del fanfic, así que sed pacientes, por favor.

Y una vez más, muchísimas gracias por leer ^^


	2. 01 Piratas

Hola a todos ^^ Antes de empezar con todo, debo dar las gracias a todos los que han agregado mi fanfic a favoritos, a todos los que han activado las alertas y a los reviews recibidos en el prólogo. Muchísimas gracias de corazón.  
Antes de que empecéis a leer, debo advertir que mi fanfic se ha convertido en un AU. En un principio no iba a ser así, pero no pude evitar dejar a mis manos escribir una historia totalmente distinta a la que tenía en mente al principio.  
Y una advertencia: no tengo ni idea de cómo demonios manejar a Lovino xDD así que habrá salido un Lovino rarísimo y querréis matarme por ello. No os preocupéis, se perfectamente que me lo merezco xDDDD  
En fin, os dejo con el primer capítulo de _Cautiverio_.

* * *

**Capítulo 01. Piratas**

**[Lovino]**

-Buenos días, señorito. Espero que haya dormido bien.

Ésa era la frase con la que despertaba cada día. Las sirvientas siempre hacían lo mismo: desearme buenos días, abrir las cortinas y las ventanas, traerme una jofaina con agua fresca y retirarse una vez yo estuviera despierto del todo. Una vez solo en la habitación, yo también hacía siempre lo mismo. Me lavaba la cara para despejar, me vestía con lo primero que pillaba y salía al balcón de mi habitación para observar el jardín de la mansión en la que vivo con mi hermano y, a lo lejos, el mar y las leves olas que alteran su superficie.

Efectivamente, los únicos que vivimos en esta mansión somos mi hermano, Feliciano, y yo, a parte de todo el servicio. Cuando éramos pequeños, nuestros padres nos dejaron al cuidado del servicio para ir de viaje de negocios a un lugar que no sabía situar aún en el mapa. En teoría, el viaje de ida y vuelta tan sólo duraba una semana, y no iban a estar mucho tiempo tampoco en ese lugar, así que se les esperaba en casa después de una semana y media. Pero nunca volvieron. Ni mi hermano ni yo conocimos los detalles sobre lo sucedido, pero sí sabíamos que el barco en el que viajaban se hundió, nada más.

En aquél entonces, yo contaba ya con seis años, pero Feliciano tan sólo tenía cuatro. Soy el único de los dos que, después de diez años, recuerda los rostros de nuestros padres, aunque con el paso del tiempo ambos se han vuelto borrosos.

Tras unos minutos en el balcón tratando de rememorar tiempos pasados, y como todos los días, iba al comedor de la planta baja para desayunar y, después de haber terminado, salía a dar un paseo por el amplio jardín que se extendía por la parte delantera y los laterales. Cada poco me encontraba con alguno de mis sirvientes, que siempre me dedicaban un "buenos días" o un "espero que pase un buen día, señorito". Siempre era igual, y siempre respondía con un "buenos días" y un "gracias, (nombre del sirviente)". Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo no les iba a responder con frases así? Llevan cuidando de nosotros desde pequeños.

Después de dar un paseo por los jardines, solía bajar al pueblo con una de mis sirvientas, Anna, y mi hermano Feli a hacer la compra. Me gusta escoger personalmente los alimentos y sobre todo la fruta que se sirven en mi casa. Nada más terminar de comprar, mi hermano y yo solemos ir al puerto y después a la playa a pasar el rato hasta la hora de la comida. Es una especie de parada obligatoria, siempre nos detenemos en el mismo lugar en el que despedimos a nuestros padres al partir. De alguna manera, aún esperamos a que vuelvan y nos abracen, nos cubran de besos y nos acompañen a casa cogidos de la mano. Pero los dos sabemos que eso es imposible.

Una vez en la mansión, después de comer, solemos ir a visitar a algún amigo para charlar un rato y merendar, o recibimos visitas en nuestra propia mansión. Es una de las formas que tenemos Feli y yo de evadirnos de todo lo demás. Si no hay nadie a quien visitar o que nos visite, solemos aventurarnos en el bosque que hay justo detrás de la mansión. De pequeños nos aterraba entrar a ese lugar tan oscuro y siniestro, o aquello pensábamos del lugar de pequeños, pero con el paso de los años ese miedo se convirtió en una creciente curiosidad que nos empujaba a adentrarnos más y más, a evadirnos de esa forma de todo.

Obviamente, tampoco solíamos quedarnos hasta muy tarde, si algo no ha cambiado durante todo este tiempo respecto al bosque es la extraña sensación que nos invade al estar ahí de noche. Así que, cuando el sol cae hasta la línea del horizonte, nos apresuramos a volver a la seguridad de nuestra casa a prepararnos para la cena.

Y después de cenar, volvía a ir al balcón. El sonido del mar siempre me ha relajado, incluso de bebé me dormía con ese sonido de fondo. Ese sonido se convirtió en lo único capaz de hacernos dormir a mi hermano y a mí tras la muerte de nuestros padres. Ésta siempre fue mi habitación, pero la de Feli daba al otro lado de la mansión, al bosque, así que tras todo lo ocurrido entonces se habilitó una habitación al lado de la mía para que el sonido le ayudase a dormir.

Así que, tras unos largos minutos en el balcón, volvía a entrar en la habitación y, después de cerrar la puerta que daba al balcón y de correr las cortinas, me metía en la cama y no mucho después caía rendido al sueño.

Más o menos ésa era mi rutina de todos los días. Una rutina completamente aburrida y repetitiva, tanto que, en secreto, anhelaba cambiar mi vida por la de cualquier otro, salir de mi mansión, dejarlo todo atrás y vivir una vida completamente diferente. Lo único que me ataba a ese lugar era mi hermano, y siempre pensé que, de presentarse la oportunidad, me lo llevaría conmigo sin dudarlo, apartándolo de aquel lugar tan lleno y a la vez tan vacío de recuerdos, amargos y buenos.

No debería haberlo deseado nunca.

Los gritos fue lo primero que oí aquel día al despertarme. Gritos de pánico, de terror, llenos de un miedo tan profundo que lo sentí recorriendo mi piel como un escalofrío. Ya estaba en pie y descorriendo las cortinas cuando algunas de mis sirvientas entraban en mi habitación, y supe la razón de todos esos gritos antes de que a ellas les diese tiempo a hablar. Algunas de las casas más cercanas al puerto estaban en llamas, la gente corría por el pueblo, huyendo, y en el mar, a no mucho de distancia del pueblo, podía verse un barco. Un barco pirata. Soy capaz de distinguir la bandera negra con la calavera y los huesos cruzados bajo ella con claridad.

Un instante después, sé lo que tengo que hacer. O al menos, eso creo.

-¡Señorito! Hay que hacer algo, los piratas...-comienza Anna, pero la interrumpo, girándome hacia ella con un gesto serio en el rostro.

-Tenéis que huir, no podéis quedaros aquí. Llevaos a mi hermano. Si atravesáis el bosque que hay tras la casa podréis huir y ocultaros con facilidad, y siempre que os llevéis comida y agua podréis ocultaros durante un largo período de tiempo. Pero tenéis que iros ya.

-Pero señorito, ¿y usted?

No sé qué contestar. ¿Qué haré yo? ¿Acaso tengo la fuerza -y la estupidez- necesaria para enfrentarme a los que se dirigen a la mansión? Porque no hay duda de que vendrán, la mansión es perfectamente visible desde el pueblo, no es como si pudiese pasarse por alto. Pero alguien los tiene que distraer, alguien tiene que hacerles perder el tiempo suficiente como para que los demás sean capaces de huir. Y entonces encuentro la respuesta a ello. Sólo yo soy capaz de hacerlo. Sólo yo puedo evitar que acaben con la vida de mi hermano.

-Lovino...

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Veo a Feliciano apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que diga algo, con una expresión seria en el rostro. Mi querido hermanito. Tan sólo le he visto con esa expresión una vez, cuando llegaron noticias sobre nuestros padres. Habitualmente está con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro, riendo, aunque esa risa se apagó durante un par de años sin que pudiera evitarlo. Me costó muchísimo tiempo volver a hacerle sonreír, y no permitiría que algo o alguien le volviese a robar esa sonrisa.

Aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños, cómo venía corriendo a mí cada vez que le pasaba algo. Cómo se reía cuando le ayudaba con lo que necesitaba. Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, era a mí a quien recurría, metiéndose en mi cama para pasar el resto de la noche acurrucado a mi lado. Y al crecer, yo era el único en el que confiaba, el único al que le contaba las cosas que le preocupaban. Fui al único al que le contó que echaba de menos a papá y mamá, aunque no era capaz de recordarlos.

Por un momento le vuelvo a ver con ocho años en vez de catorce, asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación, con los ojos llorosos tras una pesadilla, pidiéndome permiso para dormir en mi cama. Le vuelvo a ver indefenso, y siento que debo protegerle me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Feli-le digo, con la voz completamente calmada-, quiero que vayas con Anna y los demás al bosque-veo una sombra de miedo en su mirada, aunque no se a qué le teme más, si a los piratas o al bosque-. Conoces los caminos y lugares donde ocultarse mejor que cualquier otro. Tienes que ocultarte, no puedes dejar que os encuentren.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer, Lovi?-me pregunta sin apartar la mirada

Trago saliva, soy incapaz de contárselo. Si le cuento lo que voy a hacer, se por experiencia que hará lo que sea para no apartarse de mi lado, y es precisamente eso lo que necesito en estos momentos. Me giro brevemente hacia la ventana y los veo, acercándose cada vez más a la mansión. Tengo que darme prisa.

-No te preocupes, yo iré detrás. Iros ya, tenéis poco tiempo.

En ese momento, Feliciano corre hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza. Yo trato de alejarlo, pero al final cedo.

-No tardes en venir, Lovi...-se aparta ligeramente-. Te esperaré en el escondite de siempre, no tardes en venir.

-No tardaré, te lo prometo-digo, revolviéndole el pelo.

Feli se aparta de mí y se va corriendo con Anna y los demás. Yo me quedo de pie frente a la ventana, temiendo no ser capaz de cumplir esa promesa. Cuento hasta diez y salgo corriendo de mi habitación, lo primero de todo es conseguir algún tipo de arma o cualquier cosa con la que defenderme y a la vez distraer a los piratas. En la cocina me hago con algunos cuchillos que guardo en mi cinturón y, al pasar corriendo frente al estudio me detengo de golpe. Miro fijamente la escopeta que usaba mi padre cuando iba de caza. La cojo con cuidado y noto que pesa: tras tantos años de desuso aún está cargada.

Me la echo al hombro con cuidado, teniendo presente que tan sólo tengo un disparo y que tendré que esperar el momento oportuno para gastarlo. Entonces, a lo lejos, escucho voces. Ya han llegado. Sé que no debo salir directamente por la puerta principal, ningún idiota lo haría en esta situación, así que abro con cuidado la ventana del estudio y la atravieso para salir al jardín. Después, vuelvo a cerrarla. Miro al cielo; por suerte para mí la luna está más cerca de ser luna nueva que llena, lo que me da una ventaja sobre los piratas: no solo no seré visto con facilidad, sino que ellos no conocen el jardín tan bien como yo.

Salgo corriendo tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible hasta llegar casi a la parte delantera y me asomo con cuidado por la esquina. No son más que cinco piratas. No creo que me sea fácil acabar con ellos, pero por lo menos son tan sólo cinco. Les oigo hablar.

-Lo más seguro sea que estén todos durmiendo, será fácil entrar y hacernos con todo lo que queramos.

-Sí, y si además los dueños tienen alguna... jovencita en casa, siempre podemos aprovechar la situación.

-¿Y si tienen un crío?

El segundo que habló suelta una carcajada.

-Ya sabes, en tiempos de necesidad, cualquier agujero es válido, ¿no crees?

Esa frase me hace apretar los dientes, furioso. Me alegro de haber enviado a mi hermano con los demás a esconderse. Llevo la mano a uno de los cuchillos y apunto al desgraciado violador. Estoy seguro de mi puntería, más de una vez me he dedicado a lanzar cuchillos por aburrimiento, aunque nunca contra otra persona. Noto mi mano temblar, pero respiro hondo y me digo a mi mismo que tengo que hacerlo, que si no lo hago no podré salvarle.

Lanzo el cuchillo, que se clava en el cuello del hombre, y salgo corriendo. Los otros cuatro se sobresaltan y miran al lugar del cuál salió el cuchillo, pero yo ya estoy en otro lugar con otro más en alto. Lo lanzo y le acierto en la mitad de la espalda a un tipo que acababa de sacar una pistola. Los tres que quedan desenvainan la espada y se giran, pero yo he vuelto a cambiar de lugar. Noto mis sentidos más agudos, mis reflejos que parecen mejorar. Vuelvo a lanzar otro cuchillo y acabo con uno más. Tan solo quedan dos.

-¡Seas quien seas, no seas cobarde y da la cara!-vocifera uno de ellos

Yo le ignoro y salgo corriendo, buscando otro lugar desde el cuál tirar un cuarto cuchillo. Lo encuentro y acabo con el cuarto, solo queda uno más, uno más y podré ir corriendo al bosque detrás de mi hermano. Me echo la mano al cinto justo para darme cuenta de que no me queda ningún cuchillo, tan solo cuento con el único tiro de la escopeta de mi padre. Y es entonces cuando el pánico me invade. Yo no se manejar una escopeta, nunca supe, nunca quise aprender. Tengo miedo de fallar, de no acabar con el que queda y que vaya tras mi hermano después de acabar conmigo. O que vaya a por más gente y no sea capaz de acabar con ellos.

Mientras apunto al hombre con la escopeta noto cómo mis manos vuelven a temblar, y ésta vez no tengo forma alguna de calmarme. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del error cometido. No he cambiado de lugar, el que queda me ha visto. Veo cómo una horrible sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al mirarme, llena de odio y rencor. De humillación.

-¿Así que tú, un maldito mocoso, ha acabado con cuatro de mis compañeros?

Avanzo un poco, apuntándole. Trato de calmarme, pero mis manos siguen sin hacerme caso. El miedo se apodera de mí.

-¿Ahora vas con una escopeta? ¿A caso te has quedado con cuchillos?-se ríe-. Muchacho, no pareces ser capaz de usar eso, ¿me equivoco?-el temblor de mis manos se lo confirma.

-Levanta las manos-consigo decir, tratando de ocultar mi miedo-. Tira el arma y vete, si te vas no acabaré contigo.

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Me matarás?-se ríe, pero me hace caso-. Mira, muchacho, te mataría con mis propias manos si pudiese, pero tengo órdenes del capitán de dejar con vida a todo aquel que tenga talento como asesino-la simple palabra me asusta-. Sí, como asesino, y tú lo tienes. Por lo tanto, no puedo matarte.

-¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Te irás de aquí?

El pirata sonríe de forma siniestra.

-No, tú vendrás con nosotros.

Es lo último que escucho antes de caer al suelo, derribado por un golpe que recibo en la nuca. Después, todo es oscuridad.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo hasta el final!  
Sí, lo sé, merezco morir por esta versión tan rara de Lovino que he hecho, ¿verdad? No os preocupéis, yo os dejo matarme xD  
No he tardado mucho en escribir el capítulo, pero he reescrito y modificado bastantes partes mientras seguía con el resto. Aun así, he quedado satisfecha con el resultado, pensaba que iba a quedar bastante peor.  
Cualquier error que veáis, por favor, avisadme. También espero reviews con vuestras opiniones y/o formas en las que me asesinaréis.  
Así que, una vez más, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

P.D.: contestaré a los reviews de éste capítulo cuando vaya a subir el siguiente, así aprovecho para avisaros. Nos vemos~~


End file.
